Peacekeeper
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: Oneshot- A normal trip to the junkyard turns into a serious problem for Don and Leo. But Donatello shows that conflicts can be overcome without the use of violence.


**Author's Note: ****This Idea just came to one the other day. We know that in the 2K3 version Donatello had a pacifist nature, so I wondered if there could be a situation where Don could solve a problem without violence. So I came up with this. Please forgive me if the humans used are OOC, but that's the only way I could make this story work. Please Enjoy.**

Donatello sat in his lab, working on some components that'll help fix the microwave. For some reason it wouldn't turn on. Well the light on the inside would turn on but the fan wouldn't kick in, which would heat up the food. The genius turtle took it into his lab and took it apart to try to get to the root of the problem.

He'd been at it for an hour and hasn't found the source of the problem yet. Resting his head on his hand the purple clad turtle started to think things over. "Hmm…the fuse is intact…the fan isn't broken but it won't turn on…what could the problem be?"

It is then he looked at the door and checked the inserts to where to hooks went into. "Ah, that's the problem…" Don spoke as he found out the problem. The inserts where the hooks on the door went into were broken. They had a magnet on them which would connect to the inserts, without that the microwave's system wouldn't register as the door closed, so the fan wouldn't turn on.

"I'm going to need a new microwave door," Don grumbled as he leaned back in his seat. "Just great…it's rare come across one in tacked, but now to need one that will fit this model. Guess I need to make a trip to the junkyard now."

Giving a frustrated sigh Donatello sat up and grabbed his Bo Staff, which was leaning against the wall. Placing it on in the holder behind his shell Don then grabbed his bag before exiting his lab. Before heading to the door the olive green turtle stopped and thought of something.

Going to the junkyard by himself always tends to get lonely and this time it would be nice if one of his brothers came with him. But that's always the hard part, trying to convince one of them to come with. Leo was out of the question right now, since he's training in the dojo at the moment, and didn't like to leave his training unfinished. So that left Raph and Mikey.

He then heard commotion coming from the TV area and walked over to there. He found both his other brothers there, each with a game controller in each hand playing. Sighing the purple clad turtle walked over to the two.

"Hey Mikey, Raph can I ask-"

"In the middle of something Donny," Raph cut his brother off without taking his eyes away from the screen.

Shaking his head Donny just asked, "I'm going to the junkyard now and I-"

"Not now Don I almost have Raph!" Mikey gloated.

"No you don't!" Raph retorted.

Don sighed again as he realize this was pointless, it looks like it was another solo trip to the junkyard. Turning he then walked to the dojo, he had to at least inform Leo where he was going.

Entering the room he found his oldest brother practicing a kata with his katanas. Seeing his brother practicing made Don not to want to disturb him but he had to go already so walking in further he signaled for the leaf green turtle.

"Hey Leo."

The blue clad turtled stopped his actions and looked at his younger brother, "What is it Don?"

"I found out what's wrong with the microwave, so I need to go to the junkyard for a replacement part."

Leo then walked closer to his brother, "Ok, is anyone going with you?"

He shook his head, "No, Mikey and Raph are busy so I'm going by myself."

"You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Leo I've done it so many times, I can handle it," he tried to convince Leo.

"You know if you wait for a bit I can go with you," Leo offered, but Donny had to decline.

"Sorry, I rather go now instead of hearing the complaints about the microwave not being fixed yet."

"Ok, just be careful," The blue clad turtle nodded as he watched his brother head for the door of the dojo. He was about to resume training but didn't. The thought of his brother going by himself on his mind. He wanted to accompany him but he was in the middle of training. Yet, he could cut it short this once, it's not like he could pick it up later. "Don!"

The olive green turtle turned to his brother's voice, curious as to what he had to say, "Yes Leo."

"You know, I'll come with now, just let me splash some water in my face first."

Donny smiled at the response, glad to know he wasn't going by himself right now, "Sure, I'll grab my bag and meet you at the entrance.

"Alright see you there," Leo responded as he seethed his Katanas and walked out of the dojo with his brother. The leaf green turtle wasn't sure if he saw it right but he could have sworn he saw a smile on his brother's face.

Sometime later Don was combing the junkyard with Leo's help, and so far unsuccessful in finding what he had been looking for. Although he did find other components of interest and placed them in his bag. "Man where can a simple microwave be?"

"I'm not sure Don, this place is huge, you'd have to be really lucky to locate one here," Leo responded as the two of finished with one pile. "Especially with all the junk here."

"Let's check another pile," Don suggested as they changed locations. All in all Donny was happy Leo decided to come with him. It gave him some much need company so he wouldn't be alone and it also gave them the chance to talk with one another.

Leo on the other hand was glad he decided to tag along. He admits that he doesn't really give his brother the time deserved and at least this makes up for some of that missed time. Plus it gave them the chance to chat, which was a way to get to know his brother more than what he knew.

"So Don, what was wrong with the microwave?" Leo decided to ask, mostly out of curiosity.

"The magnets on the hooks for the door aren't responded to the inserts," Don started to explain.

"Inserts?" Leo questioned, not sure what he meant.

"The holes the hooks on the door goes into," Don turned to explain to his brother.

"Oh…those have magnets?" the blue clad turtle responded, surprised at what he was hearing.

"Yeah," the olive green turtle responded as he explained more. "The inserts have another magnet that registers the ones on the hooks. Once they make contact with one another that lets the fan know that it can spin and heat up the machine."

"Really? I never knew of that," Leo raised an eye as he heard this.

Don smiled as he saw his brother's surprised look. He was partly glad his brother took an interest in his explanation, even if it was something small. "So all I have to do is find a replacement door with in tacked magnets, which is going to be a challenge."

They then moved to another pile, hoping this time the item need could be found here. Just so happen luck was on their side as Don found a microwave sticking out of the pile. Good news it was the very same model they had, the bad news it looks damaged. Walking over to it Don started to inspect the machine. The button panel was cracked. The rotating plate for the inside is missing, but most surprising is that the microwave's door was still intact!

"Perfect," the purple clad turtle grinned as he took his tools out of his bag and carefully removed the part.

"Shell, that was a lucky find," Leo said as he watched his brother work.

"I know, hopefully it doesn't run out," Once off he proudly held the part in his hands before placing it back into the bag. "Well I have what I came for, now to-"A loud scream then interrupted his train of thought.

"What the…" Both brothers then raced to the source of the sound, leaving the bag behind. The scream still ringing out as they moved. Judging by the pitch of the sound it was a female who seemed to be in trouble. In any situation it was bad if you heard a scream like that.

Climbing up a pile of junk Donny and Leo looked over and saw the situation that was happening. They saw a women on the ground. She looked slimmed and maybe in her late twenties or early thirties with raven hair. She was backing up as her assailant stood a couple of yards away, holding her up at gun point. A tall tan male who was wearing all black and holding a semi-automatic pistol.

"This isn't good," Don whispered as they looked at the scene before them. "We have to help her."

"Donny we can't be seen," Leo said, not taking his eyes off of the situation. "We have to do this with care."

"I know but-"Donny started to say but his foot moved and he caused a scrap piece of metal to loosen form its place and fall down the pill, causing a loud reverberating sound. This made the two turtles freeze in place as they turned their heads and saw what happened. Unfortunately this didn't go unheard as they heard the male's voice.

"You, behind the pile, I know you're there!" the two turtles ducks once they heard this, hearts racing knowing that they might have been caught.

"Shell, not good," Donny responded.

"He might have not actually seen us," Leo tried to reassure as they whispered, but it didn't seem to work.

"I know you're there!" They heard the man's gruff voice. "Come out or else!"

"Leo, we don't have a choice, we have to go out," Don told his brother.

"Donny we can't expose ourselves."

"We have no choice, he might hurt her or worse kill her," the olive green turtle retorted, knowing fully well what they needed to do. He just needed to convince his brother of this. Chances are a life could be lose if they didn't cooperate.

There was silence as Don said this, and didn't hear a response from his brother. Knowing time was limited he took a breath as he climbed out. "Don!" Leo whispered as he reluctantly followed his brother.

Both humans eyes widen as they saw the two over grown turtles come out of hiding, sparking some fear into them as the male pointed his gun at them. "Stop where you are, hands or whatever you have up!" he aimed at them, hands shaking.

Leo and Don did what they were told do and remained a few yards away from the two. "Leo, let me handle this," the purple clad turtle whispered.

"What are you-"

"Throw those weapons away!" they heard him say, still freighted. And the sight of the turtle's weapons didn't help him. "Do it slowly!"

Leo and Don remained silent as they heard this order, at first not following it. Donny was the first to comply. Slowly raising his already raised hand he grabbed his Bo staff out of his belt and tossed it to the side. Seeing his brother doing this Leo sighed heavily as he moved his hands and untied the belt that held his katanas. Taking them he tossed them to the side alongside with his brother's weapon.

Seeing the turtles defenseless seemed to calm the male some, but that didn't mean his heart wasn't pounding on the inside. Don could tell by the tone of his voice that he was afraid and that is a bad thing. When someone is afraid they could end up doing something that they could regret later on. He had to do something before that happened. "Stay calm…just stay calm," Donny started to say.

"You can talk!" this surprised the man as he took a step back, more frighten than ever. This also surprised the women, who hasn't moved at all.

"We're not going to hurt you, we don't have our weapons and you have us at a huge disadvantage," Don tried to calm down. If he could make it look like they weren't a threat it should calm the guy down some. "No one wants to hurt you, let's just be cool and everything will be ok."

"Cool? I'm talking to something…I have no idea what you are!" His hands were shaky and things didn't look good.

"I'm name is Donny, and this is my brother Leo…what's your name," the purple clad turtle responded calmly, hands still up and still not moving.

This surprised the man some, he wasn't sure what was going on but he just found out the names of two unknown creatures. He wasn't sure why but he started to lose some of his nervousness. "It's…its Darrel…its Darrel…

"This is not a threat, I'm just asking…do you have anyone you care about in your life…someone you want to protect no matter what?" Don asked, he had a plan, but it would only go right if things went smoothly.

Darrel was shocked at what he was hearing, the freak before him asked if he had any loved ones in his life. But yet he didn't see any hostility from him or the other freak. He wasn't sure why but he seemed to get over his fright and think about the question he was asked. "A girl…I have a little girl," he accidently said out loud.

"Now tell me, what do you think you're little girl would think of you if she saw what you're doing? Holding up a random person for their belongings. Ask yourself this, what would happen to her if something happened to you, like you got caught and went to prison…she would be by herself without a father. Would you want that to happen to her?" Don said next, already seeing that his words were working.

Leo was shocked at what he was seeing and hearing. His brother seemed to be in control and was handling things without violence. He didn't say anything at all, not wanting to disrupt the conversation already in progress.

"I…I never really thought about that," Darrel responded softly, slowly looking down at the ground. Feeling a bit of shame at what he's doing right now, not taking his daughter into consideration. All the fear was replaced by this feeling. Another part of him not believing he's listening to the words of some strange creature.

"You haven't really done anything serious yet…you have a chance to walk away and that can be the end of it. No harm…no foul."

Darrel couldn't believe what he was hearing, the creature was giving him a way out…a possible way out. He wasn't sure if he could trust him, but yet he hasn't given him any reason to distrust him, nor have they showed hostility. "You…you really…think…it can be that easy?"

Donny knew he had the guy and that the situation is just about diffused. He slowly lowered his hands, knowing he wouldn't pose a threat. "Now I want you to put the gun in your pocket and walk away…it's that easy. We'll forget this ever happened, my brother and her," he motioned to the women. Who seemed to agree, the fear left her as the situation slowly diffused. "You'll never see us again, and you'll get a second chance not to screw up your life."

Darrel saw Don lower his hands but yet the fear of hostility wasn't present. Hearing his words made the human male know he was being truthful. Although he wasn't sure why, but he was being given a second chance and he wasn't going to pass it up.

Slowly the gun was lowered and placed into his coat pocket. Keeping his eyes on the turtles he slowly started to back up a few steps before turning and going into a full sprint, out of view.

The women watched as her assailant ran off, her nerves calming once he was gone. She turned her had back to the turtles on to be surprised that they were nowhere to be seen. She slowly got back to her feet and looked around but still didn't seen her. Even though they were freaky upon first sight her fear died down after hearing the calming demeanor of the he that talks. "Thank you," She said to the turtles, who already left.

Minutes later wet footsteps could be heard was Leo and Don walked inside the tunnel of the sewers. One eyes were off of them they hastily grabbed their weapons and bolted out of there. They hadn't said anything as they made their way home, both not sure what to say.

Leo had to admit, he was impressed on how his brother managed to defuse the situation they were in. He knew his brother had a pacifist nature but yet he managed to resolve a conflict without violence. "Don…wait," Leo said as he and his brother stopped.

"What is it?" Don asked out of curiosity, he was a bit nervous as to what Leo had to say. He knew that it would be about what just happened, but not sure how it would be said.

The leaf green turtle took a breath before resuming, "I know there are times where Raph, Mikey and I dig into you over your pacifist nature…saying how it's holding you back in some aspects. And even going too far as to saying it would get you killed one day."

Hearing this made Don look at the group, not liking at what he was hearing.

"But after what I saw just now," this made the olive green turtle look up with a confused look. "It makes me realize a new side to you. I mean you were able to stop a conflict without the use violence. Something I never thought was possible. I'm very proud at what you accomplished tonight. Not only did you save someone's life, you also may have turned someone else's life around."

Don smiled at this, loving the praise he was receiving, "Thanks Leo…sometimes I think violence isn't always the answer for all conflicts. Sometimes if you're careful, things can be solved with words."

Leo smiled as he put an arm around his brother's shoulder and they resumed walking, "And you just proved that tonight, even though it meant we were seen."

"Don't worry chances are he won't bring us up, I just know it," Don smiled back.

The blue clad turtle nodded as he looked at Don's bag, remembering that the microwave door was in there. "So Don…do you need any help with fixing the microwave?"

That raised an eye of confusion on the purple clad turtle. "Uh…maybe…but aren't you going to resume your training once we're back?"

This caused Leo to chuckle some, "I can worry about that some other time, besides I feel like getting to know the line of work you do." In all honestly Leo decided to push his training aside. He really wanted to spend more time with his brother.

This cause a smile to appear on Donny, glad to hear this since it meant their time together wasn't done yet. "I would love the help, and besides try consider this training, but this is for your mind."

This caused a chuckle to from the two as they heard this. "Race you back to the lair?" Leo asked.

"You're on," Don responded as they both broke off into a spring, laughs echoing through the tunnels of the sewers as they made their way back to the lair. Tonight was an interesting, and it would be one that wouldn't be easily forgotten.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I always wondered if there could be a situation where Don could solve a problem without violence so I made this. I hope it was good and i'm glad I did it. I hope to produce more oneshots. Till next time. **_


End file.
